Congratulation
by JiJiByugi
Summary: "Hyung tahu, aku mungkin terlihat menyebalkan tapi aku mencintai hyung. Aku menerima hyung yang lebih tua enam tahun dariku bukan untuk memanfaatkanmu, aku menerima hyung dua tahun lalu karena aku nyaman berada dipelukanmu, merasa terlindungi, dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang karenamu" -Lee Daehwi. DongHwi Congrat Sequel. MinRon as Cameo. WinkDeepIwung.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku kira kita harus break sesaat," Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir manis Daehwi, matanya terlihat begitu yakin, menatap Dongho yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Kenapa?" Satu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Dongho.

Ya. Mengapa? Bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Tak ada yang salah bukan?

"Aku lelah," Dongho mengerutkan kening seakan tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya itu, namun lagi-lagi sang dominan hanya terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sosok manis itu.

"Maksudku, hubungan kita hambar." Daehwi menelan ludahnya susah payah saat pandangan Dongho menjadi lebih tajam. "Kau sangat baik, dan aku merasa sulit menerimanya, bukan-bukan berarti aku tak suka perhatian dan sikap manis hyung. Aku suka hanya saja, aku pikir kita harus memikirkan lagi tentang hubungan ini."

Dongho lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia tak paham dengan pikiran kekasih manisnya.

" Aku pikir kita tak perlu break jugakan? Bukankah kita bisa membicarakannya? Bukankah kita bisa segera menyelesaikan ini?" Daehwi menggeleng.

"Aku pikir kita butuh break, kumohon, kita butuh break selama satu minggu -setidaknya- untuk memikirkan tentang ini." Mata hazel itu menatap mata Oniks Dongho dan Dongho tak bisa lagi untuk membantah keinginan kekasih mungilnya.

"Baiklah kita break untuk sesaat,"

"Terimakasih Hyung," Dan tanpa Dongho sadari semua ini hanya awal dari kehancuran dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak hubungan Dongho dan Daehwi break sejenak. Ya, dan sejak itu Dongho uring-uringan membuat teman satu apartemennya, Aaron mempunyai niat menceburkan pemuda berwajah sangar itu ke kolam penuh hiu saking kesal pada bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja, hari ini Dongho bahkan tak beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah, masih bergelung dalam selimut hangat pemberian Daehwi dengan televisi menyala sedang si pemilik malah asik melihat handphonenya -Menstalking sang kekasih- jangan lupakan juga sampah bekas makanan instan yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Astaga! Kang Dongho! Berhentilah menjadi orang dungu dan seperti pesakitan begitu! Angkat bokongmu dan bantu aku membereskan kekacauan ini!" Teriak Aaron sambil berkacak pinggang di depan sang trouble maker.

Dongho? Ia bahkan tak bergeming dan masih menatap handphonennya dengan pandangan mengenaskan.

"Astaga Dongho! Move on lah," Aaron mengacak rambutnya kesal sebelum ia menendang-nendang tubuh agak gempal Dongho.

"Hyung, hiks" Dan yang di dapat Aaron adalah Dongho yang berkaca-kaca sambil menunjukan layar handphonennya pada Aaron.

Aaron menghela nafas lelah sebelum mengambil layar handphone milik sang adik yang menampilkan halaman instagram milik Daehwi yang berisi foto sepasang tangan yang bertautan dengan caption 'Thank For Today'.

Pemuda LA itu menghela nafas kasian sebelum mendudukan dirinya di samping sang adik.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanya alasan Daehwi untuk break sejenak, yang dia inginkan adalah putus, tapi nampaknya dia terlalu takut," Aaron mengelus surai sang adik yang kini menenggelamkan wajah di perutnya.

"Aku menyayanginya hyung, A-aku mencintainya" Ucap Dongho tertahan, suaranya serak dan Aaron tahu bahwa Dongho tengah menangis.

.

.

.

Hari ini Dongho memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian, menenangkan pikiran katanya pada Aaron. Sejujurnya Aaron sangat khawatir takut sang adik akan melakukan hal bodoh. Bukan bunuh diri sih, mengingat Kang Dongho yang takut dengan sakit dan luka, tapi bisa saja adiknya melakukan hal memalukan seperti ; Berteriak di tengah keramaian sambil berjoget ala Yorojwo -baiklah abaikan-

Dongho menapakan kakinya tanpa arah, yang sialnya malah membawa pemuda berusia dua puluh empat itu ke tempat-tempat penuh kenangan bersama Daehwi. Seperti saat ini, ia berada di taman yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu awal hubungannya dengan si pemuda manis. Bangku ayunan yang sama dengan pohon yang sama, bedanya sudah tak ada Daehwi di sampingnya.

"Apa aku terlalu mengekangnya?" Dongho menengadah menatap langit yang dipenuhi guratan jingga pertanda hari mulai senja.

.

.

.

Kaki Dongho kini berjalan lagi, melewati kedai tteokbokki kesukaan Daehwi, terbayang sudah setiap senyum juga celoteh manis sang mantan, Hah~~. Lalu kaki itu kembali melangkah, melewati cafe kesukaannya dan Daehwi, ke sungai Han tempat pertama kali Dongho mendapatkan ciuman manis dari si mungil, ke convencient store tempat biasa mereka makan jika malas ke cafe atau sedang ingin makanan instan.

Dongho berjalan lagi, kini sesekali pemuda itu menendang kerikil, wajahnya sudah kuyu ; kusam, dan tak bergairah. Ia merasa memutar ulang segala memori bersama si mungil. Terlalu banyak yang sudah mereka lewati selama dua tahun ini, jadi kemanapun kaki Dongho melangkah seakan melihat Daehwi. Daehwi yang tersenyum dibelikan permen kapas, Daehwi yang melonjak girang ia berhasil mendapatkan boneka goblin, Daehwi yang yang memeluknya di bioskop, Daehwi yang membuatkannya makanan, menyuapinya, yang menangis karena melihat kucing terluka, di setiap sudut Kota Seoul Dongho melihat Daehwi, walau hanya ilusi. Intinya semua tentang Daehwi, si mungil yang membuatnya dipanggi pedhopil -padahal ia dan si mungil hanya terpaut usia enam tahun-

"Aku tak bisa begini terus! Ya, aku harus ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf kalau harus aku akan berlutut" Dongho yang sudah menjadi budak cinta. Sebegitu besarnya Dongho mencintai Daehwi membuatnya menjadi orang paling dungu.

.

.

.

Dongho melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju stasiun kereta, mencoba mengejar kereta terakhir menuju rumah si mungil. Pintu kereta sebentar lagi akan tertutup, untung saja Dongho sampai sedetik sebelum pintu tertutup.

Kereta malam ini lengang, mengingat sudah pukul sepuluh malam, Dongho lihat hanya ada sepasang kekasih di bangku ujung tengah bercengkrama, Dongho hanya bisa melihat seorang pemuda berwajah kecil dan sosok mungil yang hanya terlihat kakinya, kaki ramping seperti si mungil. Dongho menggeleng, tentu saja itu bukan si mungil, karena kekasih manisnya itu punya jam malam hingga pukul delapan.

Drrrt... Drrttt...

Handphone Dongho bergetar, merogoh handphone di saku mantelnya dan mendapati sang kakak menelpon.

"Kau ada di mana Baekki?" Tanya Aaron saat Dongho baru saja akan mengucapkan 'halo'. Dan panggilan itu, panggilan masa kecilnya.

"Aku di kereta," Jawab Dongho sembari menatap kakinya yang berbalut converse merah yang sebenarnya merupakan benda couple dengan si mungil.

"Ke rumah Lee Daehwi?" Tepat sasaran dan Dongho hanya mengangguk, lupa bahwa Aaron tak bisa melihat hal itu namun seakan punya telepati Aaron menghela nafas.

"Hati-hati dan segeralah pulang, Daehwi tak seperti yang kau kira selama ini," Ujar Aaron, Dongho hendak menjawab saat telinganya mendengar tawa khas milik si mungil berdengung, tadinya ia kira itu hanya halusinasi karena ia terlalu merindukan Daehwi namun manik cokelatnya mendapati sosok itu di sana, tengah berpelukan bersama si lelaki berwajah kecil, dengan tawa dan wajah bahagia. Tak ada yang bisa Dongho lakukan.

Akh ini yang di sebut break? Saat ia merindukan si mungil dan yang dirindukan malah tertawa bahagia dengan dominan lain? Yang katanya harus memikirkan lagi hubungan dan Dongho bahkan berniat berlutut di hadapan si mungil tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Dongho menggenggam erat handphonenya mengabaikan Aaron yang terus memanggil. Diambilnya langkah pelan untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar si mungil, dan saat jaraknya hanya beberapa meter lagi, Dongho menyadari bahwa figur itu adalah si mungilnya, cinta pertamanya. Ia sangah hapal dengan coat ungu dan converse merah muda itu, jari lentik itu bahkan suara merdu itu.

Dongho bergeming menatap si mungil yang nampaknya belum sadar dan masih asik mengelus wajah si lelaki berwajah kecil, hingga tak lama kemudian si mungil mendongak dan mendapati Dongho yang terdiam seperti patung. Pupil mata si mungil terlihat membesar, gelisah dan lelaki berwajah kecil menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa Hwi-ah?" Tanya lelaki itu, sedang Daehwi hanya bisa menggeleng dengan raut shock, si pemuda berwajah kecil kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Dongho yang terdiam menatap Daehwi.

"Ahjusshi, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya lelaki berwajah kecil dan Daehwi menggeleng pada Dongho saat pemuda kekar itu menyeringai menakutkan.

Dongho mengambil beberapa langkah lagi agar lebih dekat dengan dua sejoli itu dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

Daehwi sudah memejamkan mata saat dilihatnya Dongho mengangkat tangan, Daehwi kira dirinya atau Jinyoung akan mendapat setidaknya bogem mentah namun ekspektasi berbeda dengan realita.

Dongho tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Daehwi.

"Congratulation," Ucap pemuda garang itu dengan senyum mengembang. Daehwi membuka mata, bingung dengan keadaan namun tak pelak tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Dongho.

" Selamat dan terimakasih, aku bahagia karena kau bahagia selamat karena sudah menghancurkan hatiku namun aku bersyukur setidaknya kau tak akan pernah tersakiti," Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh pada Daehwi yang mematung.

"Kau tak akan pernah tersakiti karena sangat mudah untukmu mendapatkan yang baru. Ini bahkan baru empat hari ya kan?" Dongho mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Daehwi hingga sang submissive meringis ngilu.

"Dan kau bocah, terimakasih karena sudah membuat dia bahagia" bahkan Dongho mengucapkan kata dia sambil menunjuk Daehwi dengan dagu, setelah itu kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya dan dengan santai Dongho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Daehwi dan meninggalkan dua remaja yang nampak masih membatu sebelum salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Apa maksud ahjusshi tadi?"

Dan Aaron di sebrang sana tersenyum miris, Dongho lupa mematikan sambungan telponnya dan membuat Aaron mendengar semuannya. Aaron kira ia harus siap-siap telinga dan tisu juga kesabaran menghadapi Dongho yang galau untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

THE END

Bacot's Zone

Hi kawan! Ji balikk!" Huwahhh maaf Ji lama hiatus dan balik-balik malah bawa cerita gaje maklum Ji anak kelaa XII yang sangat sibuk dengan simulaai UNBK, UAS dan katany UNBK bakal dimajuin bulan februari -malah curhat- Oke jadi Ji balik bawa couple Donghwi yang sad, Ji hobbi banget ngenistain Dongho hahahahahaahaahahahahaha dan ada Aaron juga as cameo :") Okelah entar aku up ff lain bye sayang-sayangkuhh. Love You!


	2. Missundertanding

Hari telah beranjak siang kala Minhyun membuka pintu unit apartemen sahabatnya dan disambut oleh suara menggelegar sang sahabat yang nampak tengah memarahi adiknya.

"Aku bilang bangun Kang Dongho! Mandilah! Apa kau tak merasa risih karena tidak mandi selama enam hari?" Aaron berteriak sambil berusaha mengeret tubuh agak gempal sang adik untuk bangkit dari sofa yang nampaknya telah menjadi sarang bungsu Kang selama seminggu belakangan namun bukannya beranjak, Dongho masih setia terdiam di atas sofa dan tak bergerak seinchipun.

"Kau benar-benar seperti singa yang kehilangan belahan jiwanya," Minhyun tiba-tiba bersuara dan membuat kakak beradik Kang itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati," Ujar Dongho yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Aaron yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, mulai meringkuk lagi dan tak mempedulikan sang kakak yang menghela nafas lelah

"Ada apa kau ke sini Minhyunnie?" Tanya Aaron pada Minhyun yang kini berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di samping ruang tengah.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan orang dungu untuk tidak terus berlarut dalam kesedihan. Dia cukup tampan untuk mendapatkan submissive lain yang lebih manis," Minhyun dan kata-kata pedasnya.

Dongho masih bergeming di sofa, tak berniat membalas kata-kata sang rubah putih sedang Aaron hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, menepuk badan Dongho yang tertutupi selimut.

"Yang harus kau tahu adalah aku menyayangimu Baekki" Ujar Aaron random sebelum beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke dalam kamar setelah bilang ia akan mandi karena ada kuliah tiga jam lagi pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas lelah melihat adik dari sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kang Dongho sudah seperti adik bagi Minhyun jadi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia menyayangi si bungsu Kang.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" Minhyun bertanya sembari mendudukan diri di sofa panjang tempat Dongho meringkuk, tangannya otomatis terjulur mengelus surai hitam si bungsu.

Mungkin bagi yang tak begitu mengenal Dongho, mereka akan mengira bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda urakan yang menyeramkan, dingin dan tak berperasaan tetapi bagi keluarga, sahabat dekatnya, Kang Dongho hanya bocah manja yang takut terluka dan takut akan rasa sakit. Ia mungkin sering terlihat melemparkan tatapan dingin dan tak peduli, padahal ia adalah orang terpeka. Ia selalu berkelahi bukan karena ia mau, atau itu adalah hobinya, Dongho melakukan itu semata-mata hanya aksi pembelaan terhadap orang yang ia sayangi. Terkadang kata-kata yang Dongho lontarkan memang menyakitkan namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya, kau akan tahu bahwa itu kata lain dari 'Aku peduli padamu' atau 'Kau membuatku khawatir' versi Kang Dongho.

"Hyung tahu sendiri bahwa Lee Daehwi adalah yang pertama bagiku." Jawaban yang lirih dan Minhyun tak suka itu. Ia lebih suka Dongho yang tengil, yang menjawab penuh percaya diri.

Hening. Untuk sesaat ada hening di sana hingga Dongho sedikit bergerak, menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Minhyun, menyeruk di perut rata sang sahabat Aaron.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda agak gempal di pangkuannya. Benarkan? Kang Dongho hanya bocah manja. Pemuda yang berusia setahun diatas Dongho itu masih mengelus rambut sang bungsu Kang. Menunggu Dongho untuk kembali bercerita.

"Aku menyayanginya. Bukan karena ia manis dan terkenal atau ia suka musik. Aku menyayanginya sudah seperti itu, ia baik dan aku merasa ada yang salah kenapa si mungilku melakukan hal itu saat hubungan kami sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah kita ukir bersama, apakah akan semudah itu ia melupakannya?" Minhyun tersenyum. Pantas, sudah sebesar itu rasa cinta Dongho bagi Lee Daehwi.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Apa kau terlalu mengekangnya?" Dongho mendongak ke arah Minhyun. Berpikir sejenak, apa ia mengekang Lee Daehwi?

"Mungkin." Cicit Dongho, "Aku memang tak membiarkanya pulang dengan orang lain, karena aku takut ada yang akan melukainya. Aku juga tak membolehkan ia keluar lebih dari pukul delapan malam. Menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan pesan padaku jika ingin keluar malam hari untuk keperluan mendesak. Apa itu termasuk dalam mengekang?"

"Aku pikir ada beberapa yang termasuk dalam mengekang dan beberapa yang tidak. Kau agak mengekangnnya dengan mengharuskan Daehwi hanya pulang denganmu, kau tahu ia masih remaja yang ingin bermain dengan teman sebaya dan waktu itu hanya ada setelah pulang sekolah dan kau tak membolehkan ia pergi kemanapun, memberika Daehwi jam malam yang menurutku agak berlebihan. Daehwi pulang pukul 5.30 sore dan kau mengharuskannya sudah berada di rumah pukul delapan malam. Hanya ada waktu dua jam tiga puluh menit setelah ia pulang sekolah. Itu agak keterlaluan" Minhyun memberi penjelasan pada Dongho. "Kau tahu itu terlihat seperti kau tak mempercayainya. Dan aku yakin Daehwi tak menyukai hal itu."

Dongho mengangguk mengerti. Ia sadar ada beberapa hal yang salah dalam hubungannya dan ia merasa jahat akan hal itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Si mungilku sudah dengan orang lain," Dongho kembali menyerukan kepalanya ke perut Minhyun.

"Yakin jika pemuda berwajah kecil itu kekasih baru Daehwi?" Itu bukan Minhyun, melainkan Aaron yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapih dan wangi.

Dongho bangun dari pangkuan Minhyun dan bertanya, "Sudah jelas-jelas mereka berpelukan dan caption diinstagramnya itu,"

"Aish, berpelukan bukan berarti memiliki hubungan ya kan? Dan caption diinstagram tak berarti begitu. Lagi pula saat itu Daehwi hanya menulis 'Thank for Today' bisa saja mereka bersahabat." Aaron mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Dongho, jadi kini Dongho diapit oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Dongho dengan wajah puppynya.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah MANDI!" Aaron mengernyit sebentar pura-pura menutup hidung. "Kau sangat bau tahu,"

.

.

.

Dongho sekarang sudah bersih dan wangi. Tampil kece dengan dandannya yang seperti biasa ; Celanan jeans hitam robek-robek dipadukan dengan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih tak lupa jaket hitam dan converse merah kesayangannya.

Sore ini Dongho sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Daehwi bersama Rooney. Akh ngomong-ngomong Rooney itu motor hitam besar kesayangan Dongho.

Pemuda berwajah sangar itu terus melirik arloji swiss putih di pergelangan tangannya, menghela nafas kala melihat jarum jam masih setia berada di angka lima dan lima, lebih jelasnya pukul lima lebih dua puluh lima sore, yang berarti lima menit lagi siswa Seoul Of Performing Art High School akan mengakhiri kelas. Bagi Kang Dongho yang tak sabaran lima menit itu seperti lima tahun. Sebenarnya, bagaimana tidak terasa lama jika si macan putih malah terfokus pada arlojinya dan terus menghitung waktu, maklumlah, manusia tak punya kerjaan-Ups.

Pukul lima lebih tiga puluh sore tepat dering bel tanda pulang terdengar dan siswa-siswi SOPA segera bergegas keluar dari kelas dengan berbagai celoteh, ada yang membicarakan ekskul, mengeluh dan semacamnya.

Di luar gerbang, masih nampak Kang Dongho yang konsisten menunggu si mungil-nya untuk keluar, namun hingga berpuluh menit kemudian Dongho tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Apa ia tak masuk sekolah? Aku kira hari ini Daehwi tak punya jadwal ekskul, apa aku pastikan ke dalam saja?" Monolog sang bungsu Kang. Baru juga berniat masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah SOPA, mata sipit Dongho menemukan si lelaki berwajah kecil yang seminggu lalu di peluk kekasih -akh maaf mantan kekasih maksudnya- di kereta.

"Ya! Kau siswa berwajah kecil," Panggil Dongho sambil berjalan kearah siswa itu -Kita panggil saja Bae JinYoung mulai saat ini.

Jinyoung yang sedang berjalan bersama dua teman lainnya menoleh karena merasa terpanggil. Namun kernyitan di dahi Jinyoung muncul melihat sosok pemuda berperawakan preman yang ia tahu sebagai mantan kekasih sahabatnya yang brengsek.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ahjusshi preman?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menunjuk wajah Dongho tak sopan.

"Aish, apa kau bilang?" Ingatkan Dongho jika ia sudah menanyakan tentang Daehwi ia akan menjitak si bocah berwajah kecil.

"Iya, kau, ahjusshi preman yang membuat DaehwiKU menangis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baiklah sekarang mulai muncul tiga sudut siku-siku di dahi Dongho kala mendengar kata 'DaehwiKu' Bayangkan 'Daehwiku'! Apa perlu Dongho mengulang lagi? 'Daehwiku'!

"A..."

"Akh jadi ini kekasih uri Daehwi yang brengsek dan bodoh itu?" Baru juga ingin berbicara seorang pemuda lain yang lebih mungil dan lebih gempal dari Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada sarkastik dan wajah yang dibuat seram.

Astaga! Dongho tak tahu bahwa kekasihnya punya teman-teman yang menyebalkan.

"A..." Lagi-lagi baru saja mengucapkan satu huruf, pemuda berwajah manis di samping pemuda manis bertubuh gempal, oke agar lebih mudah sebut saja pemuda manis-gempal itu Park Jihoon dan pemuda manis yang terakhir Lee Euiwoong.

"Ahjusshi benar-benar jahat memutuskan Daehwi saat Daehwi bahkan menyiapkan kejutan anniversarry kalian yang ke tiga, padahal Daehwi sudah berusaha dan selalu pulang larut agar bisa membelikan ahjusshi hadiah," Tadinya Dongho ingin marah, namun hatinya malah sakit saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini yang ia pikirkan tentang si mungil salah.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang aku kira selama ini salah?" Tanya Dongho. Saat ini Dongho, Jinyoung, Jihoon dan Euiwoong berada di cafe dekat SOPA, tentu saja dengan Dongho yang membayar mengingat tadi ketiga bocah itu sempat menolak untuk ikut dan terus mengumpati dirinya.

"Yap. Pabbo Ahjusshi," Ini Jihoon yang menjawab, diantara dua bocah lain, bocah gembul itu memang yang omongannya sangat pedas.

"Lalu dimana Daehwi saat ini? Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Kanapa?" Jinyoung merotasikan matanya jengah karena ahjusshi di depannya.

"Daehwi tidak masuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dia terkena demam karena kehujanan menunggumu untuk datang ke taman." Yang menjawab adalah Lee Euiwoong, pemuda manis itu nampak cemberut.

"Ya. Dia mencoba menghubungimu namun tak pernah ahjusshi jawab" Itu Jinyoung yang mulai berbicara setelah bungkam beberapa saat.

Dongho kali ini benar-benar tak tahu, mengingat handphonennya memang rusak karena ia banting beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia menungguku?" Tanya Dongho.

"Ya. Dan berniat menelaskan semuanya pada ahjusshi."

Dan Dongho benar-benar merasa bodoh dan jahat pada Daehwi. Ia seharusnya bertanya pada Daehwi, ia seharusnya mendengar penjelasan si mungil tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatnya.

.

.

.

Ting...Tong

Dongho saat ini ada di depan pintu rumah Daehwi yang nampaknya sepi. Beberapa kali memencet bel, dan menunggu selama sepuluh menit, dari dalam terdengar sahutan pelan yang Dongho yakini suara Daehwi. Senyum mengembang begitu saja di wajah sang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu.

"Ya, siapa?" Mata Daehwi membelalak saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat bukan sekadar khayalan. Sedangkan Dongho neredup senyumnya sedikit sirna saat melihat Daehwi yang nampak pucat dan semakin kurus, piama yang Daehwi pakai adalah piama milik Dongho yang tertinggal ketika menginap beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah Daehwi juga merindukannya?

"Dongho-hyung," Dan suara manja Daehwi yang menyapa gendang telinga Dongho membuat sang dominan kalap, ia benar-benar merindukan Daehwi. Untuk masalah menyelesaikan keslah pahaman antara dirinya dan Daehwi bisa diurus nanti, yang penting sekarang Dongjo harus memeluk si mungil dan mencharger lagi energinya yang selama dua minggu belakang sudah hampir drop.

Mata Daehwi membelalak saat Dongho memeluknya erat tanpa sepatah katapun, menciumi rambutnya dan terkadang menyerukan kepalanya di leher Daehwi.

Donghonya kembali. Dan hal itu membuat Daehwi tak tahan untuk tersenyum dan menngis, ia bahagia bisa melihat Dongho lagi, ia bahagia bahwa seminggu yang lalu bukan akhir pertemuannya dengan sang terkasih.

"Jangan menangis," Dongho agak meregangkan pelukannya saat mendengar Daehwi terisak, menangkup wajah mungil Daehwi lalu jempolnya mengusap air mata pemuda manis itu.

"A-aku merindukan hyung" Dan dengan satu kata itu saja Dongho kembali memeluk tubuh kecil sang terkasih, mencoba menyalurkan kerinduannya yang sama besar atau mengkin lebih besar dari Daehwi.

"Maafkan aku," Dongho berucap. Ditemani gurat senja dan hujan rintik-rintik sore sepaasang kekasih itu saling memeluk, menyalurkan rindu yang menyiksa.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Saat ini Dongho tengah berbaring di atas sofa beludru rumah Daehwi dengan si mungil yang meringkuk di pangkuannya. Televisi menyala manayangkan acara survival program yang tengah hits, namun keduanya nampak menghiraukan dan menjadikan televisi sebagai pajangan.

"Mmm... Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku sudah tak jujur pada hyung," Daehwi berujar sembari membelai dada Songjo abstrak. Dongho terkeeh geli melihat sang kekasih yang dalam mode manja, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih kemudiamencium pipi gembil Daehwi.

Hening untuk sesaat, yang bisa kesua insan itu dengar saat ini hanya deru nafas keduanya yang bersahutan juga decak jantung yang sama-sama bertalu kencang.

"Mmm... Hyung," Daehwi memanggil sembari menunduk, melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih. Dongho bergumam menjawab panggilan Daehwi, namun kepalanya mendongak menatap Daehwi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hyung tahu, aku mungkin terlihat menyebalkan tapi aku mencintai hyung. Aku menerima hyung yang lebih tua enam tahun dariku bukan untuk memanfaatkanmu, aku menerima hyung dua tahun lalu karena aku nyaman berada dipelukanmu, merasa terlindungi, dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang karenamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Daehwi benar-benar menatap lurus ke dalam mata Dongho, berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Dongho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Daehwi, ya ia tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambil oleh Daehwi dua tahun lalu itu sulit. Bagaimana seorang bocah berusia empat bela tahun harus menerima pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Jarak usia enam tahun itu cukup jauh tetapi Daehwi menerimanya. Bahkan Dongho menyadari bahwa ia terlalu mengekang Daehwi yang masih remaja, yang masih ingin bermain dengan teman sebayanya namun ia malah memonopoli Daehwi membuat sang kekasih takut mengenalkan sahabatnya sendiri pada Dongho.

"Hmm... Hyung tahu. Hyung juga ingin kau tahu bahwa, hyung bukan bermaksud melarangmu untuk berteman, hanya terkadang hyung takut kau akan tersakiti. Jadi lain kali, perkenalkan teman-temanmu pada hyung, sehingga tidak ada lagi yang namanya kesalah pahaman. Dan ya hyung berjanji tidak akan meninghalkanmu, karena hyung tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Dan dengan kata-kata itu kedunya berjanji. Entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir dua insan dimabuk asmara itu sudah saling bertaut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta keduanya dan mengukir janji dihati masing-masing.

Terkadang apa yang kita pikir dan lihat tak seauai dengan yang sebanarnya terjadi, cobalah untuk selalu mendengarkan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

THE END

Bacot's Zone : Lah kok gini? Lah kok jadi gak nyambung? :v Berhubung banyak yang minta sequel :") Jadi aku yang sedang baik ini berusaha membuatkan... Tapi otak hanya mampu segini. Maafkan jika menhecewakan dan maaf aku gak bisa bikin BaekRen because aku lebih suka bikin Ren jomblo :") Gimana dong. Btw bisa cek story aku yang lain. Kebanyakan sih Minhyunbin hehehe because dakuh Minhyunbin hard shipper :") Nantikan Ffku yang baru dan btw makasih bnget yang udah mau ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow story aku maupun akun aku :") Dakuhh terharu ada yang suka ff minor ini. Sampai jumpa di Storyku selanjutnya! Love You!

Ps. Aku nyelipin Minhyun disini, karena aku rindu BaekMin moment huhuhuhu

Pss. Apa kalian udah nonton masterkey ep 6? Honestly Jonghyun disitu imut.

Psss. Aku punya story/work baru Minhyunbin judulnya Ciggaratte, tapi gak tahu kapan dipublish

Thanks for Reading My Story My Bae! Huhuhuhuhuhu

btw ini lumayan panjang loh, tanpa bacotanku ini nyampe 2134 word :")

Review, Fav, Follow Juseyong! Gumawong!

Bandung, 23 November 2017


End file.
